List of Madagascar 4 characters
Returing Characters * Ben Stiller as Alex: The Main protagonist of the film series and Gia's love interest He is Like Simba from Lion Guard * Chris Rock as Marty: The deuteragonist and Alex's best friend * David Schwimmer as Melman: The primary tritagonist * Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria: The secondary tritagonist * Bryan Cranston as Vitaly: * Jessica Chastain as Gia: Alex's girlfriend. In the end she and Alex are getting married and they kissed each other on the lips in africa. * Martin Short as Stefano: * Tom McGrath as Skipper: * Chris Miller as Kowalski: * Christopher Knight as Private: * John DiMaggio as Rico: * Sacha Baron Cohen as King Julian XIII: * Cedric the Entertainer as Maurice: * Andy Richter as Mort: * Conrad Vernon as Mason (Phil unvoiced): * Vinnie Jones as Freddie * Steve Jones as Jonesy * Nick Fletcher as Frankie * Frank Welker as Sonya * Paz Vega as Esmeralda, Esperanza and Ernestina: The Andalusian Triplets * Bill Fagerbakke as Ted the Polar Bear: He joined the circus after the Zoo sold him to it. Now he juggles colorful flares on a motor unicycle and on the tight rope. * Samuel L. Jackson (impersonating Bernie Mac) as Zuba * Sherrie Shepard as Florrie: Joins Alex and the gang with Zuba New Characters Bomani Bomani is Alex's Uncle and Zuba's brother. He is voiced by Hannibal Buress. He reports to Zuba about the search for the rogue lion, Dingani, since he's on a killing spree. When Zuba leaves to protect his son, he leaves Bomani in charge until he returns to africa Ron Ron is a clueless melanistic leopard who tried to flirt with Gia and end up to be friends with her when he mistakens her to be a female leopard when he founded out that she's a Jaguar and he's a Leopard stated that they should be friends. He's voiced by Ben Winshaw Munro Munro is a Gorilla who joins Circus Zaragoza during the train chase in the Jungle. He is much like Pedro from Rio and he and Ezekiel for a musical friendship as they both love music. He is voiced by Jamie Foxx. Rodney Rodney is a friendly Saltwater Crocodile who is befriended by Alex and the gang in India. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. In the end he, Stan and Jasper join the Fur Power Circus. Stan and Jasper Stan and Jasper are the Black Caiman brothers and friends of Rodney. They are voiced both by Seth Rogen and Joseph Siravo. Gary Gary is a Sailfin Lizard Who Talks so Hard and Walks in the Seas He is Voice like Frank Welker. Sid Sid is a Reticulated Python who encountered alex and the gang in India. He quite friendly, excitable, a good camedian and very stealthy. He is voiced by Bobcat Goldthwait. Rodger and Sidney Rodger is an Aardvark and Sidney is an Armadillo who is Couple of Twin Animals they Roll like a Ball Duncan Duncan is a Pangolin who Curls up Like a Ball then He also sleeps Douglas Douglas is a Meerkat who is a Lookout Ezekiel Ezekiel is and jazzy Sumatran Orangutan who befriends Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Stefano, Vitaly and Gia. He used to live in Sumatra until humans captured him and brought him to the Indian Zoo before escaped into the wild in india few monthes ago. He is voiced by Cee Lo Green. He shares similarities to both King Louie from the Jungle book and Rafiki from The Lion King. He's like a king to the Monkeys. * The Monkeys The Monkeys are Ezekiel fellow followers who wherever their boss goes, they go. they are voiced by Eric Darnell, Dee Bradley Baker, Tom Kenny, and Phil LaMarr. Most of them are Langurs, Rhesus Monkeys, Colobine Monkey, Bonnet Macaques Hoolock Gibbons and Lion-tailed Monkeys. When they joined Fur Power Circus, they became backup dances for Ezekiel and Munro. Jacob Jacob is a street-smart Komodo Dragon with a good heart. he lives in the streets of. He is voiced by Adam Sandler. In the end, he joins Fur Power Circus. Catherine Catherine is a white bengal tigress who becomes Vitaly's love interest and joins flying through hoops with him in Circus Zaragoza. She is voiced by Julia Roberts. Similar of Shira from Ice Age 4. Bridget, Trina, Ivona and Bonnie Bridget, Talia, Ivona and Bonnie are four indian peacocks and love to show humans their beautiful feathers. They're the opposites of the Penguins. Bridget is the leader of the group, like Skipper. Bridget is voiced by Jennifer Lopez, Trina is voiced by Regina King, Ivona is voiced by Grey DeLisle, and Bonnie is voiced by Christina Applegate. In the end, they join Circus Zaragoza of showing the crowd their feathers. Bridget has blue, azure and purple feathers, Trina has orange, tangelo and red feathers, Ivona has green, harleguin and apple green feathers, and Bonnie has yellow, amber and pale yellow feathers. Veggie And Reggie Veggie and Reggie are Two Genets who are Twins Gustave Gustave is a famous large Nile Crocodile who use to be part of Dingane's revenge plot. Eunice Bluegrass A black and white American paint horse. Marty's love interest, sold to the circus for a better life because of the mistreatment from the other horses at her previous home. Antagonists Dingane Dingane is the main antagonist of Madagascar 4. He's a rogue lion with a shaved off mane, has two scars over his eyes and the middle scar goes down along the snout, his eyes are red (used to be green) and a goatee. He is the leader of the rogue lions. While Alex and his friends left africa, during the rite of passage ceremony, Dingani opposed Zuba about not banishing Alakey, but Zuba doesn't care what he thinks about Alex and warn him to stand down. Outraged, Dingane assaulted Zuba infront of the pride and Florrie, while they fought, Zuba swiped Dingani in the face, scaring both his eyes turning his eye color from green to red. and Zuba manage to defeat him. Soon after that, Zuba banishes him from the pride in addition of shaving his mane off in shame. Ever since banishment, he and other rogue lions have been savagely killing animals, lions on the reserve and been hunting humans off the reserve. When. He was also Makunga's friend and is similar to both Scar and Black Wolf. He is voiced by Patrick Warburton. Also, he and the other lions are simular to the outsiders from The Lion King 2. Shetani Shetani is a rogue lioness Who is Same as Zira from Lion King 2 Simbas Pride and Dingane's second-in-command. She's a supporting antagonist. When her beloved Dingane was banished she followed him and vows to help and make him to be alpha lion and kill Alex. She and Gia ad an intese rivalry. She is voiced by Susan Sarandon. Gakere Gakere is a skinny rogue lion who is simular to Nuka from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. He is voiced by Seth Macfarlane. Teetsi Teetsi was Makunga's minion from Escape 2 Africa in order to make alex lose make his boss alpha lion. In Madagascar 4, Alex demanded and rematch against him and beat him. After that, Zuba banished him for punching his son during the Rite of Passage ceremony years ago and went on his own in the wasteland. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore Masoba Masoba is a tough rogue lion and very trustworthy twords his master and an old friend of Teetsi. He has a mid temper that is seen many times through the film (due to Zuba banishing Dingani) He's voiced by Ron Perlman. Sundyata Sundyata is an obese, lazy rogue lion who's dim-witted nature and english accent make him the comic relief of the film. He loves to scratch people which makes him laugh. He is voiced by Nick Frost. * Other Outsiders They are Dingani's pride since his banishment. Most of theme have darkish fur, messe, different eye color, and are covered in scars and red face paint. They are voiced by various actresses Ace Ace is a a smart-alec Cheetah who was banished by Zuba for being a trouble maker but reforms and joins Circus Zaragoza. He speaks in a mafia accent. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Beau Beau is a Selfish Mandrill who is a very Worst Baboon for the Antagonists of the Mandrills Beau Junior Beau Junior is a Young Baboon he is a Son of Beau * Other Baboons Sekai, Scraw and Viekas Sekai is a Bearded Vulture who is leader of the Vultures, Scraw is a Griffin Vulture, and Viekas is a Lapped-face Vulture. Sekai, Scraw and Viekas are voiced by Alain Chabat, Eddie Gossling, . * Other Vultures Nidhiki Nidhiki is a savage Olive Baboon who over confident and somewhat psychotic. He reforms in the end and joins Fur Power Circus. Nidhiki is voiced by Kunal Nayyar. Arturo Ivy Lunk Bobby Big Man Bobby is a Honey Badger who is a leader of the Small Carnivorous Animals. Big Man is an Aardwolf Arturo is a Yellow Mongoose Ivy is a King Cobro and Lunk is a Serval And the Gangreen Gang from Powerpuff Girls Z Khalfani Khalfani is a hyena and associate of Dingane since hs banishment and joins him on his goal to kill Alex and Zuba. He is a mafia boss of Hyenas. He is voiced by John Polito Lefu Lefu is Khalfani's right hand hyena. He is voiced by Dierdrich Bader. Sekayi Sekayi is a skinny Hyena who doesn't speak, he only laughs, cackles and giggles: He is voiced by Tom Kenny Gazini Gazini is a very sadistic hyena who thinks violence is funny to him as he likes to brutally attacks people and animals. He is voiced Gary Sinise. * Other Hyenas Nana Old lady from New York came to africa. During a safari, she crossed path with Dingani and his followers. When she smacked him in the face he went sadistic and before he mauls Nana, her last words were "Bad Kitty?" in a frightend way. Dingani killed her off screen of the film. In the end Category:Characters